


Cat Lovers

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Arabella meets Argus
Relationships: Arabella Figg/Argus Filch
Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962





	Cat Lovers

After Dumbledore’s Funeral, Mrs. Figg got up out of her chair to go to the Great Hall for something to eat. She realized that Harry didn’t even notice her there. Alastair Moody had brought her to the service for the former Headmaster. She wanted to pay her respects to him. It was quite crowded at the services. As she walked toward the castle, she saw a man standing there with a cat. She decided to talk to him about Albus. “Hello, I am Arabella Figg. I was asked by Albus to watch over Harry while he was raised by his aunt and uncle,” she said while holding out her hand for him to shake.

Argus looked at her funny but shook her hand nonetheless. “Why would Albus do that, Mrs. Figg?” asked Mr. Filch. “Oh, by the way, my name is Argus Filch and this is Mrs. Norris, my cat.”

“Ah… so you are the Filch that Harry talks about,” Arabella said. “You need to lighten up. If you don’t like this job, then go somewhere else.”

Argus took offense to her comments and sneered, “And I bet he told you that I was a Squib to boot.” Arabella had a surprised look which took him off guard. “You mean to tell me that he didn’t tell you or anyone else? Hmm… I have underestimated him. Maybe he isn’t his father after all.”

Arabella shook her head and said, “I find Harry to be a sweet, caring young man, who his relatives don’t even appreciate. They treat him like a slave or in this world a house-elf.”

Argus looked surprised at her response back at him. “What? Really? He isn’t treated like royalty at home?” Argus said with a tone of surprise. Mrs. Figg shook her head no. Argus took a deep breath. “I will have to be nicer to him next year if there is one.”

Arabella smiled at him and said, “Good for you, Argus, and just so you know, I am a Squib too. I live with cats. For the longest time, Harry knew me as the crazy cat lady.” Argus’s face lit up when he heard her as that she was a Squib like him and loved cats.

‘Hmm… she might be worth getting to know better.’ He thought to himself. He looked at her kind face and asked, “Would you like to join me and Mrs. Norris for some lunch, Mrs. Figg?”

Arabella smiled and said, “Sure, Argus. Lead the way. I haven’t been here in ages when Alastair graduated.” Argus held out his arm and led her into the castle to go to the Great Hall for a bite.


End file.
